marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers: Wrath of the Energon
Transformers: Wrath of the Energon is a 2039 science-fiction action film which focuses on Cybertron, planet of the Transformers, who are involved in an energy crisis and the creation of Synthetic Energon, which powers most Autobots with the new fuel, and is intended to be stolen by Megatron to power the Decepticons. The film stars Peter Cullen, Frank Welker, and Steven Blum and the three were awarded, and at the box office the film grossed $ 88,000,000 dollars, making it one of the most expensive films ever. Plot The Transformers, created by the All Spark, function on their planet Cybertron, and presumably returned from Earth due to turning into Earth's vehicles, are having a war between the heroic Autobots lead by Optimus Prime, and the evil Decepticons lead by the evil Megatron, who attempts to remove all energon from Autobots, by capturing them and using blades to remove it, creating a brand new army only for the army to turn out to be weak compared to the Autobots, as Ratchet creates synthetic Energon after the formula effects his mind, but soon gets rid after completing the formula and creating it. Ravage, a minion of Soundwave, overhears this, and gives away the plans to his masters. Megatron decides to battle Optimus to take the synthetic fuel, only to discover it is under Ratchet's ownership. The next day, they attack Ratchet's lab and presume the medic dead, only to be attacked by Bumblebee and Jazz, but the Decepticons flee. Optimus arrives and uses the energon power only to be a menace to both factions, but soon runs out of it after defeating Megatron harshly, and soon destroy the sample to avoid this once again. However, a sample that Prime leaked during battling Megatron infects the weakened Decepticon as it re-formats him as Galvatron. Cast * Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime, a custom red and blue Peterbilt truck, designed to resemble the G1 Colors. * Frank Welker- Megatron/Galvatron, a modified M1 Abrams. * Johnny Yong Bosch- Bumblebee, a yellow and black 2009 Chevrolet Corvette. * Darius McCrary as Jazz, a 2006 Pontiac Solstice. * Darren Criss- Sideswipe, a red Lamborghini Adventador. * Keith David- Barricade, a modified 2009 Chevy Corvette/Sideways, a modified 2008 red and black Audi R8. * Ravage, Soundwave's minion. * Mark Ryan- Soundwave, transforms into a satellite. * Dwayne Johnson- Cliffjumper, another modified body kit version of a 2009 Chevy Corvette with a Stingray motor. * Judd Nelson- Hot Rod, a 2006 Corvette with the motor of a Stingray. * Wheeljack, a F1 Car * Fred Tatasciore- Ratchet, a Hummer H3 Ambulance. * Roadbuster, a NASCAR Dale Earnheardt.Jr #88 Chevrolet Impala. * Jolt, a blue Chevy Volt. Trivia * Due to the fact that the film only takes place in Cybertron, they still transform into Earth machinery. This is either because they before on earth, or just an animation error. * Keith David voiced Barricade in Transformers- The Game, plus in this film he voices Sideways, who is similar to Barricade. * Synthetic Energon appeared in the 'Prime' animated series already. * In the sequel, Galvatron might use dark energon, a modified version of the synthetic one. * Jolt will appear the same he appeared in the 2009 film, but will have a voice actor. Gallery